1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to air flow controls, and is more particularly concerned with a register having at least one plate movable into the air stream.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Registers are well known in the art, and many air control systems, whether for heating, cooling or ventilating, include some form of register covering the supply vents to allow selective reduction of air flow from the vent.
One of the most common registers presently includes a movable louver. The louver can be partially closed to reduce the air flow, or can be fully opened to allow full air flow. It will be understood, of course, that movement of the louvers to reduce air flow also redirects air flow because the vanes of the louver are angularly related to the air stream. Furthermore, the usual residential register has louvers that in fact will not fully close. The result is that there is always some air flow through the register.
Another form of register that has been used in residential construction includes a pivotal plate that can be selectively moved towards the grille of the register to reduce air flow. Those skilled in the art will realize that such an arrangement can be noisy, and inefficient in allowing small air flow. In addition, such registers typically do not allow the air flow to be completely stopped.
The prior art has therefore not provided a satisfactory register to allow full control of the air supply to and from a vent.